


So I Don't Have To Keep Imagining

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining!Harry dreams of Louis until the said boy catches him talking in his sleep.</p><p>Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Don't Have To Keep Imagining

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I just had this idea while I was listening to Something Great. The title is from the song.  
> I would very much appreciate kudos and comments :)  
> And yes, this is completely fictional and no, I do not own the song or any of the characters in this story.  
> Also, please send me (fluffy) prompts!!

_…”I love you too, Harry.” The words fell out of_ _the beautiful boy’s mouth. His lips were so pretty and pink and plump and perfect and everything at once, so kissable and lovely. And they were only inches away from mine. “You do?” My voice was but a whisper; the power of the emotion making it hard to form words – hard to do anything, even just breathe. The boy nodded and his ocean-blue eyes, the ones that I had been seeing in my dreams for the past two years, flickered down to my lips and back to catch my eyes again. He leaned in even closer, bringing a hand behind my neck, gently pulling on a strand of my curly hair. I could feel his warm, soft breath against my lips, and couldn’t wait any longer. Pulling one more deep breath, I leaned to finally close the distance between our lips and –_

“Harry! For fuck’s sake, wake up now!” My eyes flew open in shock, and I closed them again the instant they were open; the sight I was facing was the exact same as the one in the dream I had just been so brutally waken up from. I was lying on my back, and Louis was straddling me, his knees on both sides of my hips and hands on my chest. Shit. Thank Goodness he didn't bring his arse any closer to my groin, though. That would have been awkward.

“Go away, Lou-eeh” I moaned out his name, trying to sound as frustrated as I could. “No! Niall wants Nando’s. Time to go, you dickface.” I rolled over to lie on my stomach and pulled my pillow over my head, trying to muffle out the world outside of my head. “Can’t you just go without me?” I muttered, not exactly because I wouldn’t have wanted to go, but because there was this certain problem going on somewhere below my waist.

“No.” Louis stated simply and hopped off my bed. “You have five minutes.” With that, he left the room.

 

After dealing (in a record time, potentially) with that slightly awkward situation _down under_ , finding some decent clothes to wear and tumbling down the stairs, I found myself scrunched between the beaming Niall and Louis in the backseat of Zayn’s car.

Liam and Zayn were seated in the front seat and were joyfully chattering away, Niall and Louis listening to their conversation with genuine interest and throwing in a word or two every now and then. I, on the other hand, was staring at my fidgety hands, trying to get the dream out of my head.

It wasn’t even the first time; these dreams had been a problem (a rather pleasant one, one could say, but still) for me for at least three months now, and were slowly driving me mad. By day it was perfectly possible to hide my feelings (not that there were any) for Louis, but at night… What if I all of a sudden started, Lord knows, sleepwalking or talking in my sleep? It was already embarrassing enough to always have to excuse myself in the morning when somebody came to wake me up from a dream of Louis.

Louis was my best friend, for Goodness’ sake; I was _not_ allowed to have bloody feelings for him! Yet here I was, pining like a desperate schoolboy. Well, technically I did count as one, according to my age, but still… I was in a damn boy band! A boy band, with numerous bloody nominations and awards and shitloads of bloody albums sold and three bloody world tours and I couldn’t have a pair big enough to stop pining and get the hell over my best friend.

 

When Niall had finally had his Nando’s, we packed ourselves back into the car and took the road towards home. While the other three boys were happily and obliviously singing along to a Flo-Rida song, Louis nudged my elbow discretely. I turned my head to look at my best friend. "You know... You were talking in your sleep." Shit. I tried my hardest to sound nonchalant as i asked "Yeah? What'd I say?" Louis offered a short shrug in response. "Dunno. You shut up when I made it into your room."

All I could do was hope he didn't notice the relieved sigh that left my lips after his words.

Once back home I locked myself back inside my room to wallow in my own despair some more, whilst the other boys were in the living room right outside my door, playing something on the Play Station. In attempt to quieten the noises from outside my door, I put my headphones on and started listening to music on my iPod.

After hearing the intro to Taylor Swift’s _You Belong With Me_ start, I groaned. “Fucking fuck, what a cliché…” I muttered to myself as I switched the iPod off again and just lay there, in the comforting dimness of my room with the headphones in my ears. This, as soon turned out, was not the absolutely cleverest thing to do.

It was the same dream over again, just like it had always been. And it felt _so_ real and perfect and like it was the only thing I had ever in my life wanted. And again, as my lips were less than an inch from his, I found myself startled awake. “Fuck” I hissed before realising that it was actually a knock on my door that woke me up.

“Hazzy…?” Louis’ quiet voice sounded from the doorway, as he slowly opened it, letting a string of light in. “Woke me up, Lou, again.” I was only able to see his silhouette, so I couldn’t tell what his expression was like when he answered. “Yeah I know… It’s just, you were speaking again... So I tried to hear what you were saying, and... Well, you were saying my name in your sleep.”

Fuck, indeed. “No, was I? Shit… I’m sorry, Lou, you don’t need to be creeped out it was just this weird dream and we were talking, it doesn’t matter, just let me get back to sleep now, will ya?” I felt the blush creeping all the way down to my chest and was grateful about how shadowy the room was despite the light shining from the living room.

“No, Harry that was not the thing. You know…” He hesitated for a second first, and then asked “Can I come in?” I lifted my torso off of the mattress and rested against one elbow as he walked to my bed and sat down on the side. “The thing is, Harry… You said that you loved me. ‘Lou, I love you’ from word to word, loud and clear.”

If I had been blushing earlier, it was long gone now. I felt the blood rush away from my face, leaving it blank, paper white. “Shit…” I mumbled under my breath, again, but Louis heard it. Of course he did.

“Is it really so, Haz?” I closed my eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. “You know I love you, Lou. I love all of you lads, you mean more than the world itself to me. It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Even in the darkness, I saw the fine smile he had on his face disappear, and his expression became dull instead. “Oh.”

I reached a hand towards him, and twined my fingers with his, using the position to pull myself up to sit on the bed as well. “What?”

Now it was time for Louis to blush. “I just… I just hoped it was the different kind.”

What? No, like, what?! Seriously? My head was spinning and I felt like I was drowning and flying and being shot and suffocated and ran over by a truck at the same time, except that the feeling was _pleasant._ No, not pleasant. It was over the top, by ten million miles a better feeling than _pleasant_.

“It is, though.” “It is?” “Yeah.” “I love you too, Harry.”

Those four little sentences were enough. More than that, really, and the next thing I noticed were Louis’ soft, plump lips _finally_  on mine, and this time it wasn’t even a dream.


End file.
